Herencia de NotreDame
by Leonyalove-chan
Summary: Ojala les guste. Se trata de una posible continuacion del Jorobado de Notredame 2 al 3,es un QxM.


La Herencia de Notredame:

-Por las calles de París se veia un atardecer,apenas se veian los niños jugando y correteando de un lado para el otro,las señoras comprando pan,frutas,leche para comer en la casa junto a su esposos e hijos,pero en una Catedral,en lo alto de una torre,habia cierta persona de nombe Quasimodo ahora casado con su esposa Madellaine,quien despues de todo le perdono el engaño del robo de la campana Fidele (para mas informacion vean el jorobado de Notredame 2),donde se despedia este de 3 gargolas,una mujer gargola estaba casi al borde del llanto,pero de felicidad.

-Mi querido Quasi,ya eres todo un hombre,casado y ahora nos dejaras mientras otra persona vendra a cuidar las campanas,pero se que no lo haria tan bien como tu te has esforzado,aun asi yo espero te vaya bien ahora que te iras a un nuevo hogar.-le expreso con un abrazo una mujer gargola,tratando de no lastimar la espalda encurvada de Quasi.

-Si Quasi,no te preocupes ya que despues si la nueva persona no cuida bien las campanas,yo personalmente le doy su merecido-expreso otra gargola con orejas en forma de cochinito y con cuernos y siendo el mas chico,mientras hacia ademan de fuerza.

-Quasi y Madellaine se rien entre si levemente.  
-Ay que tonto de veras-se lamenta otra gargola mas alta que las dos anteriores de expresion madura-¿que te hace pensar que golpearias a una persona?-si ni si quiera saben que podemos hablar excepto nuestros amigos-contando con los dedos-Quasi,Madellaine,Esmeralda,Febo,Zephyr...

-Bueno-dijo a mujer gargola-lo que importan es que ahora estaran bien ustedes dos-dijo sonriendo hacia el par de casados.

-Nos tenemos que ir-dijo Madellaine-no tardara en venir la persona que cuidara las campanas,pero no se preocupen los vendremos a visitar-mientras cada quien se daba un abrazo de despedida.

-En eso se escuchan pasos,la nueva persona estaba llegando para cuidar las campanas,las gargolas se retiran para esconderse,mientras Quasimodo y Madellaine van a hablar con el nuevo encargado,quien es un señor robusto de cabello negro,estatura mediana y de expresion calmada y seria pero amigable a la vez.

-Señor Osmel-saludo Madellaine-es un gusto que despues de haber hablado con usted en la plaza hace 1 mes haya aceptado con gusto cuidar las campanas.

-Señora Madellaine-besando de cortesia su mano,lo cual pone un poco celoso a Quasi-Yo encantado por hacer un favor aqui a mi amigo Quasi,quien despues de todo,el nos libro de la tirania del juez frollo-miro a Quasi quien tenia algo de celos en su mirada.

-Tranquilo Quasi-palmeando su joroba-yo se que ustedes se quieren mucho,por lo cual no faltara forjar su propia familia.

-Los dos se ponen algo rojos de sus caras,Osmel solo sonrie divertido.  
-Y asi casi anocheciendo,Quasi le fue explicando el modo de cuidar campanas,que necesitan,etc. para terminar con una despedida.

-Ya no habia nadie en la plaza de Notredame,nadie en las calles parisinas,excepto la guardia custodiada por el capitan Febo,quien se quedaba a ratos pensando en su esposa Esmeralda y su hijo Zephyr (lo cual ellos estaban en su casa descansando) y lo orgulloso que se sentia y apenas vio salir de la catedral,de la puerta del Templo a Quasi y Madellaine,solo los saludo con saludo y a la vez despedida ya que por ordenes de vigilancia no se podian mover de ahi mucho.

-No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos,color amarilla con una puerta en medio,por dentro muebles sencillos,no ostentosos,sillas y una mesa,sofa y una cama con una veladora.

-Entraron y sin mas que decir de imprevisto,como casi conectados uno con el otro se besaron con tanta dulzura que terminaron en un lecho de emociones recostados,mientras la luna era testigo de tanto el amor que se profesaron en una sola noche.

OJO:AQUI COMO AUTORA,TE HAGO ACLARACION QUE HAY QUIENES LO PODRAN TOMAR COMO UN LIME,PERO EN ESTE CASO,SOLO POR RESPETO AL ARGUMENTO DE LA PELICULA,AQUI EXPRESO EL MODO QUE ELLOS SE ENTREGARON.

8 años despues...

Por las calles de Paris se veia mas regocijo y alegria,ninguna trisiteza ni espanto de chicos y grandes,jugando en un circulo de niños,habian dos niños,uno de 9 años de cabello rubio y corto,alto y un poco jorobado,pero agil y fuerte,de nombre Yves (se pronuncia Ibs),el cual heredo esa alegria de Quasi y de la ternura de Madellaine,jugando con una pelota junto a otros chicos,estaba tambien su hermana en el mismo juego Ivonne,quien tenia el cabello largo y semi ondulado muy bonito,de 10 años,estatura mediana y tienen el caracter un poco timido de Madellaine,pero el gusto por hacer piezas de madera y pintarlas de Quaismodo.

-Y si me preguntan que fue de los demas bueno...Febo siguio siendo todavia capitan de la guardia parisina,Esmeralda sigue igual de bonita,pero ahora presta sus servicios como adivina esoterica para ayudar en bien de los demas,Zehyr sigue igual de travieso,pero buen niño,ya ahorita a de tener como los 11 años (bueno eso yo pienso como la autora,no se ustedes jeje ) ah y antes de que se me olvide,ahora todos estan yendo la escuela y un sacerdote les imparte clase,cada 2 dias por semana.

-Y bueno aqui sigo feliz junto con mi mujer Madellaine,quien cada dia la sigo queriendo mucho,ya ni me da miedo salir a la calle,que cuando frollo me lo prohibia por una buena excusa,pero a veces doy gracias a Dios por esta experiencia,ya que cada dia salgo adelante,ahora en mi trabajo como ayudante en los puestos o simplemente ayudando a organizar festivales-todo esto decia mientras estaba recargado sobre la ventana observando el juego de sus hijos con otros niños,quien ahora ya nadie los rechaza.

-Quasimodo...dijo Madellaine poniendo una mano en su hombro.-¿Que tanto hablas hacia a fuera?-expreso con una sonrisa la chica.

-Nada fuera de lo común Madellaine,tan solo recuerdos importantes de tu,yo,Yves,Ivonne,Esmeralda,Febo,Zephyr.

-Vaya,no sabia que me toco un buen esposo tan grande por dentro.-esto ultimo dijo besando a Quasi con ternura. (o.k no me vayan a decir que esto es cursi ¬¬)

FIN 


End file.
